chefvillefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amanda113122
Welcome Hi, welcome to ChefVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:A Gooey Situation.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaffmet (Talk) 22:01, August 23, 2012 Hi! I am wondering if you would like to affiliate with Chefville Central, A forum. ooops i forgot to add a signiture Brandonmac (talk) 10:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I hope you make a good Choice. Maybe i Could help out on the wikia untill then.Brandonmac (talk) 23:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Have you thought about it yet? Would you like to affiliate? You can check out the site, Click Here. Brandonmac (talk) 21:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Loving the Oven Is there a reason you completely changed the page? AlexSUCF (talk) 18:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Adminship? Hey, I have made the decision to leave ChefVille due to the constantly increasing difficulty in completing timed goals and the fact that I don't have time to play for hours at a time anymore. Would you be interested in becoming an admin on here? I will be stepping down by the end of January. AlexSUCF (talk) 14:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Do you by any chance have a guide of some sort on how to edit and post to this Wiki? I have been playing for a while and I am IT professional and I really want to add to this wiki but I'm kind of stuck. Can't for instance figure out how to add the Master template to a new page, get and upload the images like for instance Chuck Beef. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thabks! You're welcome. Actually I am completing this goals in order to evolving this game and up the level. Hi Amanda, I'm brand new with this wikia thing, still figuring way around. Had been wondering who is the first creator of this page. Hope you don't mind me posting in already. D3isydey (talk) 16:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, as I said i still get used to with this wikia thing, What do you mean Poultry in Motion was created by a wikia contributor? I created it last night, merely just a test on how to write a contribution. Just tell me what I should or shouldn't do, this is abit different than forum. About the fonr, I just copy paste the old page, so i didn't even know how to change the font. Thanks Amanda. Oh I see. Thanks, I'll love to contribute more, I'll check out the source code tab next time. Hey, I'm trying to help you update your pages for this Wiki. If you could give me some pointers or stuff that you need i'll be glad to try and help Bucky1382 (talk) 15:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Bucky Default Visual Editor Bug Hi Amanda, Thank you for welcoming me to Chefville Wikia! I posted details about an editing bug which I encountered on my first day that I would like to share with you in case it hasn't been brought up before. Please take a look at my talk page for details about it. -- Imamy (talk) 22:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Pages Hi Amanda, Is there a way to rename pages? There is a page called Cartering Truck. Should be called Catering Truck, although, in my opinion, the contents don't appear to be about the truck at all. Thanks, -- Imamy (talk) 01:35, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Pages for Expansion/Expansions Hi Amanda, I noticed there are duplicate pages for Expansion(s). There is the link from the front page below the Chefville picture. I added link and category to Expansions to point to Expansion as a Related Page. Expansion page is more developed but Expansions has comments. I'm leaning toward 2 options: 1) retire one of the pages (which I can't do) or 2) differentiate the content. Let me know how to help. -- Imamy (talk) 17:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Duplicate Pages for Expansion/Expansions Okay cool :) I see the deletion. Just so others don't create a new Expansions page, can you direct the Expansions link on the Main Page to the existing Expansion page? I don't have edit access (only allows me to view source). -- Imamy (talk) 13:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi Amanda, could you help me with this? What is a raw count? I was looking at ingredients and the raw count for apple is 114. Thanks. --Imamy (talk) 21:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Images Renaming Images Hi Amanda, Would you be able to rename the files for the following images? I want Cooking Stations to use these images however many of the images aren't named properly. They have only 1 page referring to each and I can fix any broken links after the rename. For Autumn Cooker, I downloaded and uploaded the image to a new file. If that method is better, please let me know and I'll do the same for the rest. Thanks. Breakfast Bar Breakfast Station = Station-Breakfast Bar Curry 'n Spice Stove Curry Spice Stove = Station-Curry 'n Spice Stove Deep Fryer Deep Fryer = Station-Deep Fryer Griddle Griddle = Station-Griddle Oven Oven = Station-Oven Oyster Bar Station-Oyster bar = Station-Oyster Bar Thanksgiving Oven Thanksgiving Oven = Station-Thanksgiving Oven Veggiematic Veggiematic = Station-Veggiematic Wok Appliance-Wok = Station-Wok -- Imamy (talk) 21:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Renaming Images Thanks for renaming the files :) The image for Autumn Cooker was small because the original one I copied from was small (originally contributed by Ariif). I don't think I can produce a better image which is why I thought to ask about renaming the files or duplicating the ones that others have uploaded. I am amazed at how clean the image looks without the background, something I don't know how to produce without killing hours of my life XD --Imamy (talk) 02:34, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Images won't display Hi Amanda, I was adding pictures for pages related to the Juice Drinks Stand. The quest went up smoothly but when I started building the Juice Drinks Stand, the pictures would not display. They uploaded to the site and the browser will show the pictures as a standalone but won't display them as part of the article's content. Did I trip a limit? Thanks. I'm pretty sure it's not my cache. I cleared it and rebooted my pc. -- Imamy (talk) 00:30, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images won't display Mystery solved. It does appear that the wiki was still processing the images. Thanks, Amanda :) -- Imamy (talk) 01:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC)